


I'm Sorry

by bijouni



Category: Free!
Genre: Elementary School, Gen, M/M, Underage?? But not really, super minor violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijouni/pseuds/bijouni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im fond of this one still *shrugs*</p></blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

Perhaps “best friends” didn’t do their relationship justice. The two were like soul brothers. Two halves of the same whole. They understood one another and carried the other’s feelings as if they were their own. Their connection was deep. Confusing even, to kids their age. But as close as they were that didn’t merit a relationship without problems. In fact, they fought often. And sometimes said arguments got physical.

Rin generally swung first, being the more hotheaded one of the duo. He was always quick to act before he thought. The only difference was, this time, Sousuke didn’t retaliate. He cupped a hand to his mouth, and Rin’s eyes widened at the sight of blood seeping slightly through parted fingers. “S- Sousuke..?”

“I’m going inside.” He said firmly, still holding his jaw as he turned on the heel of his foot. Rin went to speak, an incomprehensible croaking sound coming in its steed as he noticed how unbearably dry his throat went. Maybe Sousuke heard him. Maybe he didn’t. Either way his pace didn’t falter. Rin stared at Sousuke’s backside, trembling in place, until his friend disappeared out of eye sight.

* * *

 

It was an hour or so later when Sousuke’s bedroom door cracked open and pink hair slowly came into view. Rin stood at the doorway, both hands over the knob as if the door were heavy. His searching eyes landed on Sousuke as the boy sat on his bed, looking in Rin’s direction all the while. He shifted awkwardly, distributing his weight from one leg to the other. “..Your mom didn’t seem angry with me..when she answered the door,” came the mumble.

“I didn’t tell her.”

Rin jerked his head up. He took his hands off the handle, an almost bewildered curiosity etching his face. “What’d you say?”

There was something else there too that Sousuke was having a hard time pinpointing. Odd, considering how transparent he knew Rin to be. His brows furrowed, but he thought he was successful at showing it didn’t bother him as much as it did. Sousuke shrugged halfheartedly, looking to the side. “I fell.”

Rin’s frown deepened. “She hasn’t fixed it..”

“I said I could take care of it myself.”

“Then why haven’t you?!!” Rin voiced a little louder than expected. He clamped his mouth shut and didn’t meet Sousuke’s enlarged hues. He briskly turned into the open wash area to the left of Sousuke’s room. Rin knew exactly where the first-aid was. It wasn’t rare for Sousuke to get cuts or scraps from the adventures they’d go on in the woods or fighting bullies. It happened so often, in fact, his mom eventually let him patch himself up. Sousuke would request to anyway. He liked handling problems on his own, it seemed.

Rin came back to stand in front of Sousuke. He looked up at him almost timidly, holding a cotton ball and bottle of rubbing alcohol. Sousuke watched him, quiet, and Rin took that as the okie-doke to raise the alcohol soaked swab to his lip. Sousuke withdrew immediately, hissing, “ _Damn!_ ”

“I’m sorry!” Rin dropped his hand. “ _I’m so sorry, Sousuke!_ ”

Sousuke made a small gasp as Rin stared down at the floor. “H-Hey, it’s okay.“ His cheeks warmed a bit in embarrassment as he scratched his head. “It, uh,” he mumbled, “it didn’t burn that much..”

Rin shook his head violently. “Not just that. For hitting you. _I’m sorry_.”

“..I forgive you.”

The words grabbed Rin’s attention in an instant. “You’re not mad?”

“ _Yeah_ , I’m mad. You punched me. But..it’s not like I hate you or anything.. Rin.”

Rin was silent for a few seconds, his eyes finding their way back towards the floor. He dug his toes into the plush carpet, and he could feel the familiar sting when he was about to cry. “I would…” His voice wobbled, so he bit his lip. He realized he was already crying.

“I don’t think so..” Sousuke’s even tone caught him once again. It was soothing, actually. Gentle, yet earnest in its resolve. “I’ve hit you before, and you still talk to me. So, don’t cry, Rin.”

“ _But I always hit you first!_ ” Sousuke shrugged again. Rin thought it was his newest habit coming on. He shook his head once more. ”..Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? I’ll do anything you want. Just name it.“

Sousuke snorted, and Rin couldn’t bring himself to get angry or accuse the other of mocking him. Sousuke must've been sensitive to this because the slight quirk of his lips fell and he sighed deeply. He didn’t like to see Rin this way. It made him uncomfortable. Now Rin was staring back at him with such intensity burning in his crimson eyes Sousuke thought they might just catch fire. He closed his eyes, casually crossing his arms behind his neck. "Kiss me and make it all better.” A chuckle just about to leave his mouth before the warm pressure was pressed to his lips, and he fell off his bed.

“What are you doing?!?!”

“What are _you_ doing?!” Sousuke shouted back at him.

“I said I’d do anything!!” Rin exclaimed as if Sousuke was being the ridiculous one here. “ _You asked!_ ”

Sousuke thought _his_ face felt hot, but Rin could put a tomato to shame, he was flushed from head to toe. Sousuke stared dumbfounded for a second until a smile tugged at his mouth and he started to laugh.

“What’s so funny?!”

“Nothing.” He shook his head. He stood up. “Wanna go catch stag beetles? I bet I can catch more than you.”

Rin blinked, then a toothy grin took over half his face. “You’re on!” The last thing they heard over their laughter and competitive remarks was Sousuke’s mom telling them to be careful and no running in the house as they bounded down the stairs and out the door.

A friendship that could best any hardship no matter what it might be. Perhaps that’s how they would come to describe their relationship in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> im fond of this one still *shrugs*


End file.
